


Day 2: Mirrors

by meikyuu_makeyou



Series: 30-Day Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires, i dont even know how i came up with this plot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikyuu_makeyou/pseuds/meikyuu_makeyou
Summary: If your boyfriend is pale, hates garlic and is super agile... is he a Vampire?





	Day 2: Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two, god... this was hard to write because I lost the feels to and also asdfghjkl emotions gdi smh
> 
> As always, leave a feedback in the comments below so I can learn and grow with this.  
> This super un-beta-ed so please pardon the mistakes >.<
> 
> Happy Reading

It has been months since Iwamoto Hikaru dated his boyfriend Fukazawa Tatsuya. And there was something quite wrong with the other boy that Hikaru can't quite put a label on. He consulted his friend, Abe Ryohei, and after hours of brainstorming, they could only find one reason.

He is a Vampire.

And it seems that Abe's boyfriend Sakuma Daisuke is suspected for the same cause. They are both vampires. They have their reasons of course, it was not just crazy fantasies they hold. Heck, they could jolly well have the evidence that they are indeed Vampires.

They are both very pale, the one condiment that they hate is garlic, and of course they are both very agile.

They decided to head over to the newly opened amusement park that had all they need inside - an Italian restaurants, and there was even a House of Mirrors in case all their plans failed for the day. They ended up meeting late that day as Hikaru overslept after a tiring night spent over at Fukazaa's place. It was already noon when they entered the amusement park so Abe and Hikaru tried to steer their Boyfriends to an Italian restaurant in the park but somehow they ended up having Japanese. Abe was beyond furious but neither of them remembered what exactly happened that made them both go to a Japanese restaurant to dine instead. There was a blank in their memory.

"There has got to be a way to test our theory out," Abe hissed annoyedly as they wait for their boyfriends to be done with the toilet.

"MIRRORS!! Remember the House of Mirrors we saw in the advertisement?" Hikaru squealed excitedly.

"Vampires can't be seen in mirrors," reasoned Abe softly, turning to look at Hikaru with glee in his eyes.

Abe thumped him on the back, praised him that he is indeed a genius, before he dug out the map and look for the exact location. Hikaru bounced excitingly on his feet while Abe located the attraction. Hikaru whined to his boyfriend the moment the two boys came out, and insisted to go to the House of Mirrors. Abe nearly wants to smack the older boy on the head for making it so obvious.

Hence, the two couples are heading over to the House of Mirrors now.

Hikaru looked over to his boyfriend’s slouched shoulders and smugly nodded to Abe to get their plan started. Sakuma was bouncing on his feet about mirrors and was just about to start on what he would _like to do_ with Abe and Mirrors, before he was shut up by an effective kiss on the lips. Hikaru sighed and turned to Fukazawa to find him staring at him intently.

“What…?”

“Nothing, was just thinking about Mirrors…”

“And how they scare you?”

“What? No… it’s more of how I can use them on you tonight…”

Hikaru flushed red and smacked Fukazawa on the shoulders before he hurried to the entrance where the other pair is waiting. Abe and Hikaru both darted inside first and was about to sneak aside when they realised that they are alone. They turned to each other and gasped.

“No way, they are really… Vampires?”

Hikaru blinked and turned his head around to look for his boyfriend before an entire group of boys walked in screaming about mirrors and being notorious. Hikaru pinned himself to the wall and Abe screams a “God, there you are!” as the two boy trailed in behind the notorious group.

"Abecchi, the boys cut our queue, I thought I lost you forever, that was scary~~" Sakuma whined and latched himself on Abe.

Fukazawa made his way to Hikaru quietly as Abe blinked and exchanged a look with Hikaru. Then, they both sneak a look at the mirror. There was all four of their reflection in the mirror and Hikaru engulfed Fukazawa into a tight hug. Fukazawa slide his hand down to the butt and gave it a thorough grope before they ventured deeper into the House of Mirrors.

They tumbled out of the House of Mirrors and Hikaru exchanged a look with Abe before the latter dragged his boyfriend to the cotton candy cart. Hikaru stayed behind and Fukazawa smirked at him.

“What tricks are you and Abe playing?”

“Eh, nothing!”

Fukazawa leaned in and his eyes flashed dangerously purple, before he captured Hikaru’s lips quickly.

“Good boy, you won’t remember any of this.”

As they queued for cotton candy, Sakuma leaned right into Abe's face and his eyes flashed pink.

"Mirrors only work for Vampires who are below 1000years old. When you have reach Fukka and my age... nothing actually work on us anymore... Silly Abe-chan, you aren't that smart after all."


End file.
